I have a family too
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Five Years after escaping the bathroom Lawrence runs into someone he didn't expect too.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAW!**

**

* * *

**

Lawrence sat with his family in the park, his prosthetic foot bothering him as Diana played on the newly remodeled playground. Chasing her friends through the tall grass and laughing, Allison held his hand watching her and thinking back to when they became a real family again.

Five years ago that incident with Jigsaw changed all their lives, it made them closer as a family and now they were expecting another child. It took them by surprise when she found she was pregnant, both of them working harder then ever to have enough money for the baby.

Placing a hand on her barely round stomach Allison saw Diana run into a little girl, the smaller girl fell and started crying. Allison and Lawrence went to her; Diana was already trying to calm her down and apologizing.

She was dressed in shorts and a blue t-shirt; her long black hair fell into her face as she rubbed her eyes. "Are you alright?" Lawrence asked as the girl was silent to him, not saying anything until a man lifted her up, her arms wrapped around his neck and buried her face into his jacket.

"I'm sorry my daughter wasn't paying attention, I hop-" he didn't finish his sentence as the man looked back at him, both of them silent as their eyes stayed locked.

The man had black short hair, brown eyes that showed the shock he felt. "Law... Lawrence!"

Lawrence nodded and pulled the man into a hug, his wife and daughter didn't say anything as the men broke apart. "It's so... Good to see you." Lawrence said, introducing the man to his family.

"Allison, Diana this is Adam.. he's the man I was trapped with inside the bathroom." Allison greeted him and hugged him as well, Diana shook his hand. "Who is this Adam?"

"This is my daughter Corbett, she just turned six last month." he said, slightly shaking her and kissing her head. "Corbett say hello." he whispered to her, only to have her bury her face further into his cool jacket.

"She's really shy." He told his friend as he managed to pry her off his neck, putting her on the ground she hid behind his leg. "I didn't know you had a daughter." Lawrence said smiling, seeing a women approach them. "I have a daughter and a wife." he said as she pulled Corbett from behind Adam.

"I told you I had a family, remember?" he said as the memory of that horrible time came back.

_'I have a family too; I don't see them that's my mistake!'_

Lawrence nodded as Corbett shook hands with Diana; the little girl was still nervous but seemed to relax now that both her parents were with her.

"Want to play?" Diana asked, Corbett merely nodded as Diana led her to the playground.

"Would you like to join us?" Lawrence asked Adam while gesturing to the bench, "Sure."

While the girls played, the two men's wives sat and talked while Lawrence and Adam sat away from them talking.

"How did you get out of there Adam?" Adam only shrugged; the wind blew his hair into his face. Not bothering to move it away as he looked at Lawrence's eyes again.

"The police said you muttered my name and they found me down there, they got me out but I was taken to a different hospital cause you ambulance already left." he answered, running a hand through his hair. "From there Michelle and I got married and Corbett was only one but she was happy to have both her parents again... and here I am."

"I'm so glad to see you Adam, and that your family is doing so well." Lawrence replied as Adam patted his shoulder, "Same here Lawrence."

"I still have nightmares at night, usually end up waking Allison and can't fall asleep for awhile after that." Lawrence said rubbing his eyes as Adam nodded. "Yea me too, Corbett got a bath last night and... when I went to drain the water the memories started coming back to me so quickly I had a really bad panic attack. I scared Michelle to death, she said I kept screaming you name."

Lawrence was silent before speaking again, "We all have our bad days, every time I get near a bathroom I get uncomfortable."

Adam nodded and took out his camera, snapping a quick picture of Corbett as she played on the monkey bars, "You carry that with you everywhere?"

"Whenever I'm with her, I just want to make sure I don't miss anything... and before you ask I don't get paid to take pictures to spy on people. I work for the newspaper." He said giving a reassuring smile as Lawrence laughed, "I see.. Glad you're doing better. I still work at the hospital and-" He stopped taking out a piece of paper and writing something down before handing it to Adam. "Here's our address and phone number in case Corbett ever wants to make a play date or you just want to talk."

Adam took it without a word, looking it over before putting it into his pocket. "Thanks Larry."

They sat and talked until it was almost dark, getting up after realizing the time. "Corbett!" "Yea daddy?" "Come one sweetie we're going home."

The little girl looked sad to leave but obeyed, running to her parents who started walking back to their home before Allison stopped them.

"You guys think you could join us for dinner tomorrow?"

Michelle turned and waved, "Sure, tomorrow's great."

Lawrence and Adam exchanged glances one more time before turning their backs too each other and taking their families home.

* * *

**I know it wasn't that great but I was watching Saw 1... again. Heard Adam say how he had a fmaily too and this fic popped into my head, just a simple one shot... wanted to write a happy Saw story. I named Adam's daughter Corbett, it is not the little girl from Saw 3!**


End file.
